Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
|Serie=''Imperium''-Klasse |Modell=''Imperium-II''-Klasse''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' |Typ=Sternzerstörer |Maßstab=Schweres''X-Wing Alliance'' Großkampfschiff |Preis=*Nicht zum Kauf verfügbar''Imperial Sourcebook'' *Wert etwa 145.670.000 Starships of the Galaxy (2001) |Merkmale= |Länge=1.600 Meter |Breite=800 Meter |Höhe=400 Meter |Beschleunigung= |MGLT=60 MGLT |Sublicht=Nicht atmosphärentauglich |Antrieb=*3 KTW-Destroyer-I- Ionentriebwerke *4 Cygnus-Gemon-4-Ionentriebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 oder 2 *Backup: Klasse 8 |Schild=*Schwächere Schutzschilde *2 Deflektorschild- generatorkuppeln |Hülle=Schwere Panzerung''Einsame Entscheidungen'' |Energie=Solarionisationsreaktor |Sensoren= |Kommunikation=Kommunikationsturm |Zielsuchsystem=Zielsysteme |Bewaffnung=*50 Schwere Turbolaserbatterien **8 Achtfach-Turbolasertürme *50 Schwere Turbolaserkanonen *20 Schwere Ionenkanonen *Laserkanonen *10 Traktorstrahl- projektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*37.085 - 37.105 **36.755 Crew **330 Kanoniere *Minimalcrew: 5.000 |Passagiere=9.700 (Truppen) |Beladung=*36.000 metrische Tonnen *20 AT-ATs *30 AT-STs |Hangar=*72 Sternjäger, Standard: **48 TIE-Jäger **12 TIE-Abfangjäger **12 TIE-Bomber **TIE/AD-Avenger (optional) *TIE/sh-Shuttles *1-Kampfläufer- Barkassen''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *8 ''Lambda''-Klasse- T-4a-Shuttles *1 ''Gamma''-Klasse-Angriffsshuttle (typisch) *Enterschiffe *Landungsschiffe |Vorräte=6 Jahre |In Dienst=0 VSY |Letzte Sichtung=44 NSYDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Apokalypse |Rolle=*Angriffkriegsschiff *Trägerschiff *Kommandoplattform *Planetare Verteidigung *Eskortschiff *Orbitalbombardement *Schwerer Transporter |Flotten=Imperiale Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktisches Imperium }} Der Sternzerstörer der Imperium-II-Klasse, kurz als ISZ-II bekannt, ist eine Weiterentwicklung des ersten Modells und wurde von den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften entwickelt. Die ersten Schiffe der Imperium-II-Klasse wurden kurze Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin in Dienst gestellt. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Die neue Klasse Der Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer ähnelt seinem Vorgänger äußerlich in vielen Punkten. Die Brückensektion wurde im Vergleich zur Imperium-I-Klasse jedoch umgestaltet: Die Aufbauten hatten nicht mehr die X-Form des Vorgängers als Traktorstrahl-Zielerfassung, sondern eine Tischform. Auch trugen die drei großen Haupttriebwerke nun keine Schubablenk-Klappen mehr. Diese Veränderungen waren jedoch nur minimal im Vergleich mit den anderen Verbesserungen. So wurde im Vergleich mit dem ersten Modell eine deutlich stärkere Kombination von Waffensystemen und eine schwerere Hüllenpanzerung eingebaut. Die Anzahl der Ionenkanonen wurde zwar von 60 auf nur 20 reduziert, doch dafür wurden die Anzahl von 60 Turbolasern mit der Aufstockung auf insgesamt 100 beinahe verdoppelt. Zusätzlich wurde der Klasse-2-Hyperantrieb durch ein Klasse-1-Antrieb ersetzt. Die erhöhte Stärke der Waffen zog jedoch einen höheren Energieverbrauch mit sich, so dass ein Klasse-II-Sternzerstörer im Vergleich zu seinem Vorgänger schwächere Schilde besaß. Die Konstrukteure sowie das Imperium sahen dies jedoch als vertretbar an, da man davon ausging, dass ein Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer jede nur erdenkliche Bedrohung ausschalten könnte, bevor das Schiff ernsthaften Schaden nähme. Die Richtigkeit dieser Annahme konnte nie wirklich bewiesen werden, da nur wenige Schiffe dieses Modells vor der Schlacht von Endor in Dienst gestellt wurden, und danach meistens einer Übermacht gegenüberstanden. Da dieses Schiff eines der mächtigsten war, welches je gebaut wurde, brauchte es nur ein einzigen Klasse-II-Sternzerstörer um die komplette Bevölkerung einer Welt zu unterjochen. Wie auch schon sein Vorgänger konnte die Imperium-II-Klasse eine Unzahl kleinerer Sternjäger und andere Schiffe aufnehmen, sowie eine kleine Bodenstreitmacht transportieren. Falls es nötig wurde, Bodentruppen abzusetzen, bestanden diese normalerweise aus 20 AT-ATs, 30 AT-STs sowie der Hälfte der TIE-Jäger-Kapazitäten als Luftunterstützung. Geschichte Einsatz im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg Das erste Schiff dieser Klasse war die Empire, welches als Prototyp vor der Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns in Dienst gestellt wurde. Im Gegensatz zum späteren Serienmodell besaß es jedoch bessere Schilde. Das Schiff besaß eine handverlesene Mannschaft, welche nur aus den besten des Imperiums bestand. Kommandiert wurden sie von Admiral Feyet Kiez, welcher mit seinem Schiff gerade in der Mitte bis Ende der Rebellion viele Einsätze durchführte, wie das Kapern feindlicher Konvois oder Lazarettschiffe. Durch seine Erfolge wurde das Schiff bald genauso gefürchtet wie die Exekutor. [[Datei:Rächer.jpg|miniatur|Die Rächer]] Von den insgesamt mehr als 25.000 Sternzerstörern, die das Imperium bis zum Tode des Imperators ungefähr hergestellt hatte, gehörte nur ein kleiner Teil der Imperium-II-Klasse an. Bis zur Schlacht von Hoth wurden nur wenige von ihnen fertiggestellt. In Darth Vaders Todesschwadron war bei Hoth noch eine Mischung aus Klasse-I- und -II-Sternzerstörern im Einsatz. So war es die Rächer, die Han Solos Millennium Falken durch das Hoth-Asteriodienfeld verfolgte. Später waren alle verbliebenen Schiffe bei der Besetzung Bespins anwesend. Dass Schiffe der Imperium-I- und II-Klasse bei Einsätzen zusammen arbeiteten, war weiterhin Praxis. So wurde bei der Schlacht von Endor eine der größten Sternzerstörerflotten eingesetzt, in welcher Schiffe aus beiden Klassen anwesend waren. Doch mit der Niederlage bei Endor und dem Tod des Imperators wurde die Flotte zerschlagen und ein Großteil der Sternzerstörer wurde vernichtet. Der Rest der Imperialen Flotte, die über die ganze Galaxis verstreut war, wurde in den folgenden Jahren immer kleiner. Bis zu Thrawns Rückkehr wurden überhaupt keine neuen Sternzerstörer gebaut. Jedoch blieb das Zahlenverhältnis zwischen den beiden Klassen immer noch ungleich. [[Datei:Neu-Thrawns Armada 01.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Schimäre zusammen mit einigen Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörern beim Angriff auf Bpfassh]] Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer kamen nur selten zum Einsatz und wurden dann meistens in Schlüsselpositionen eingesetzt, um z. B. ein Vordringen der Rebellen und der späteren Neuen Republik in den Kern zu verhindern. Später als Ysanne Isard von Coruscant flüchtete und die Kontrolle über Thyferra übernahm, konnte sie ihre Flotte um zwei dieser Schiffe verstärken. Jedoch blieb, von solchen Sonderfällen abgesehen, die Imperium-I-Klasse der dominierende Sternzerstörer der beiden. Als Thrawn die Kontrolle über das Imperium übernahm, bestimmte er den Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Schimäre zu seinem Flaggschiff, bildete seine Armada jedoch aus normalen Sternzerstörern. Im weiteren Verlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs schrumpfte die Flotte immer weiter zusammen, sodass zum Zeitpunkt des Friedensvertrages zwischen dem Imperium und der Neuen Republik nur noch circa 200 Sternzerstörer im Dienst waren. Jedoch kann keine genaue Aussage über die Verhältnisse zwischen den beiden Klassen getroffen werden. In fremden Händen Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges gelang es der Neuen Republik, weitere Sternzerstörer zu übernehmen. Des Weiteren fielen etliche der Schiffe an die unzähligen Kriegsherrn, so unter anderem auch Zsinj. Sogar der Prinz-Admiral Delak Krennel besaß einige dieser Schiffe, so war auch sein Flaggschiff, die Reckoning, ein Klasse-II-Sternzerstörer. Durch die Kaperung und die Zerstörung der Sternzerstörer schrumpfte sowohl die Macht als auch die Zahl der Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer des Imperiums weiter und weiter. [[Datei:ErrantVenturePainting.jpg|miniatur|Die Fliegender Händler]] Während des Bacta-Krieges gelang wohl eine der Aufsehen erregensten Übernahme eines Klasse-II-Sternzerstörers. Nachdem Ysanne Isard den Aufenthaltspunkt der Renegaten-Staffel in Erfahrung bringen konnte, entsandte sie die Lusankya und die Virulenz um deren Basis zu zerstören. Beim Eintreffen der Streitmacht geriet sie jedoch in eine Falle und es gelang Booster Terrik die Lusankya in einem Traktorstrahl einzufangen. Doch schob sich die Virulenz in den Weg zwischen den Projektoren und dem Supersternzerstörer, sodass dieser entkommen konnte, um die Renegaten-Staffel bei Thyferra abzufangen. Später tauchte Booster an Bord der Virulenz während der Schlacht auf, da es ihm gelungen war, das Schiff zu übernehmen. Später konnte seine Übernahme von der Neuen Republik bestätigt werden, jedoch wurden viele der Waffensysteme des Schiffes ausgebaut. Des weiteren erhielt das Schiff einen roten Anstrich und war fortan ein großer Basar unter dem Namen Fliegender Händler. Neue Kriege Nachdem der Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ausbrach, entschloss sich das Imperium unter Gilad Pellaeon der Neuen Republik beizustehen. Hierbei dienten auch die verbliebenen Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer wieder an vorderster Front. Nach der Niederlage bei Ithor gab jedoch es ein vorläufiges Ende der Imperialen Involvierung. Die Fliegender Händler machte in dieser Zeit vor allem auf sich aufmerksam. Als die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV evakuiert werden musste, arbeiteten anfangs nur Schiffe der Schmugglerallianz an der Evakuierung der Jedi-Schüler, bis Booster und sein Sternzerstörer auftauchten. Das Schiff vernichtete die Angreifer und diente danach als mobile Basis der Schüler. Mit der Entdeckung einer geheimen Basis der Jedi im Schlund verließen die Jedi den roten Zerstörer. Später wurde das Schiff wieder aufgerüstet und erhielt den von Danni Quee entwickelten Gravitationsamplitudenmodulator, welcher zum ersten Mal beim Fall Coruscants eingesetzt wurde und die Kriegskoordinatoren der Invasoren störte. Aufgrund des erneuten Kriegseintritt des Imperiums nach der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 wurden erneut viele Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer bei der Bekämpfung der Invasoren eingesetzt. Die Schimäre wurde zwar beim Angriff auf Bastion schwer beschädigt, doch dies änderte nichts daran, dass 29 NSY mehrere Angriffsgruppen dieser Schiffe auf Mon Calamari stationiert wurden und sowohl an der Verteidigung des Planeten als auch bei der Rückeroberung Imperial Citys teilnahmen. Im Laufe der folgenden Jahre nahm die Zahl dieser Sternzerstörer zwar zugunsten neuerer Schiffstypen ab, aber zur Zeit des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges setzten sowohl das Restimperium als auch die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen die Klasse II ein. Jacen Solo ließ sogar einen der Sternzerstörer schwarz lackieren, um ihn als Anakin Solo zu seinem Flaggschiff zu machen. Hinter den Kulissen [[Datei:Sternzerstörermodell ilm.jpg|miniatur|Das Modell, welches für Das Imperium schlägt zurück verwendet wurde, beim Bau bei ILM]] *Der originale englische Name des Modells lautet Imperial II-class Star Destroyer (ISD II). *Das für gebaute Modell, welches später der Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer werden sollte, war ein 259 cm großes Modell eines Sternzerstörers. Dieses bestand aus mehreren hundert Plastikbausätzen und wurde später noch mit einem Lichtsystem aus Fiberglas verfeinert. *Des Weiteren wurde das 91 cm Lange Modell aus umgebaut und erneut für Das Imperium schlägt zurück verwendet. *Zusätzlich baute man ein kleines Miniaturschiff für besondere Außenaufnahmen, sowie einen einzelnen Brückenturm für die Aufnahmen mit dem Millennium Falken. *Oft werden Schiffe der Imperium-I-Klasse fälschlicherweise mit den tischförmigen Brückenaufbauten des zweiten Modells dargestellt, teilweise sogar zu Zeiten, an denen letzteres noch nicht einmal existierte. * gibt das Auftauchen der Imperium-II-Klasse als 0 NSY an, in Die Macht des Todessterns taucht die Battle Lance jedoch schon mindestens 0 VSY auf. *Es gibt unterschiedliche Angaben über die Besatzungsstärke eines Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörers. Das Imperial Sourcebook spricht von 36.755 Crewmitgliedern sowie 330 Kanonieren, während Starships of the Galaxy (2001) 37.105 Besatzungsmitglieder angibt. *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' nennt nur 20 mitgeführte AT-STs und einen Klasse-2-Hyperantrieb. *Sowohl im PC Spiel Rebellion, als auch in Behind the Magic wird fälschlicherweise behauptet, dass ein Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer verbesserte Schilde im Vergleich mit seinem Vorgängermodell besäße. Dies widerspricht jedoch anderen vorhandenen Quellen. Der Fehler entstand womöglich durch einen Interpretationsfehler des Imperial Sourcebooks und des Datenbank-Archivs. In diesen steht The Imperial II is an upgraded model featuring increased hull shielding and heavier firepower. Hierbei ist aber mit hull shielding die Hüllenpanzerung gemeint. Auch X-Wing Alliance gibt increased hull shielding an, erhöht aber die SBD-Zahl auf von 4.800 auf 5.760 und belässt die Hülle bei 2.272 RU. *''X-Wing Alliance'' gibt der Imperium-II-Klasse 14 Waffensysteme und wie dem Vorgängermodell eine Länge von 2 km. Quellen * * *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Einsame Entscheidungen'' *''X-Wing'' **''Angriff auf Coruscant'' **''Bacta-Piraten'' **''Die Gespensterstaffel'' **''Isards Rache'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' **''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' **''Blick in die Zukunft'' **''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' **''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' **''Die Verheißung'' **''Das Ultimatum'' **''Rebellenträume'' **''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' **''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Wächter der Macht'' **''Sturmfront'' **''Enthüllungen'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Apokalypse'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise cs:Hvězdný destruktor třídy Imperial II en:Imperial II-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II fi:Imperial II-luokan tähtituhoaja fr:Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial II ja:インペリアルII級スター・デストロイヤー ko:임페리얼 2급 스타 디스트로이어 pt:Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Imperial II ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» sv:Imperial II-klass stjärnjagare Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Trägerklassen Kategorie:Transporterklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperium II-Klasse Kategorie:Legends